A Sweet Get-away
by DanimatorTheCreator
Summary: Ahhhh!, A nice relaxing trip between you and your Sweet Amoris crew. But since when does that include Over reacting emotions, Crazy assumptions, jail, broken phones, and Over protective boys. Will this all end up as a good trip for you or will everyone ruin the crumbling paradise? Author's note; This is from Your point of view and Candy is a separate character. R&R
1. Sweet Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A Sweet Getaway (feat. You) Part One**

(F/C)- Favorite color  
(Y/N) - your name  
(…/…..) you choose  
(E/C) - eye color  
(H/C)-hair color

* * *

Author note: Sup guys, it's been a while. If you remember seeing this or reading this, yes you probably have. I have been out for like a whole year and I think I'm going to really hurt myself with the guilt of not finishing this story. I have my a ton of changes so what you might read will be slightly different, I couldn't take how sloppy I wrote it the first time. The reason why I stopped was because it was originally suppose to be 3 parts but I couldn't stop adding stuff. So this is pretty much a long story instead of a three shot. Which I personally think is great because I usually only see 'Reader-insert one-shots' instead of stories. And I've always prefer being in the story than reading about someone else, I mean, who doesn't. But if you're new, welcome, I hope you enjoy. I will definitely finish this, even if it kills me. I will stop interrupting, please continue reading and ignore me. I'll put up all 3 parts because that's how far I got when I first did it.

* * *

**_A Train Ride to Luxury_**

It was just another normal day in Sweet Amoris High. Well, that would be the case if _today_ weren't the day you and all the other people in your grade were going to a Ski Resort.

You were so excited, especially since Alexy, Rosalya, and yourself saw pictures of the Resort beforehand and it literally took each one of your breaths away. Well, much more literal to yourself because immediately afterwards both Teens grabbed your arms and whisked you away to go shopping for a new set of winter clothes from some fancy winter collection at the Mall. They were almost about to spend every ounce of cash you had saved up for the trip, that was until your Fairy God-mom slipped you a nice wad of cash when both teens shoved you into the changing room. You wonder how she even gets all this Money…where does she even work?! Oh well, this was one of the perks from being adopted by a slightly deranged woman.

But nonetheless, you are grateful to have her. Her treats and gifts were adorable and started to make you feel a bit spoiled. Especially that bat when Deborah came around, if the plan with the loud speaker failed, then you would probably be in jail for brutally murdering a slut in an alley way and you'd also probably be someone's bitch. But, um….let's not think about that!

Anyhow, you were getting out of your (f/c) car and going into your trunk and retrieving your luggage, which was only a plain Black roller suitcase with white polka dots and a plain (f/c) Jansport bag. Once you were situated, you saw Rosa, Leigh, and Lysander across the School's parking lot. Leigh was helping Rosa with her 3 white and purple designer bags. It's only a few days, she looked like she was moving there. Maybe if you walked by slowly and quietly, she wouldn't —

"Hey, (y/n)" you cringe at the sound of your name. Ooooh so close!

"Hey Rosa….you moving or something" You crossed your arms and quirked an eyebrow.

"Hahaha, very funny, I like to have variety" She noted.

"No, 'you' like to see your boyfriend and his brother struggle" You counter playfully. You look over at Leigh and Lysander." Hi, Ainsworths" You say in a sing-songy tone.

"Hello, (y/n)" They greeted blankly. Brothers, you tell us.

"The struggles" You mutter and walk over to them and all 3 of you stare at the bags as if it held a possessed doll inside and were about to bury it.

You sigh,_ never get a guy to do a girl's job_, you thought.

You roll your sleeves up and crack your knuckles before grabbing 2 bags which weren't really all that heavy. It was probably due to carrying numerous grocery and shopping bags. You had muscles and you weren't going to back down from this challenge. Before anyone could say anything, you grabbed your bag and gave it to Rosa to carry, she had 2 perfectly good arms and basically walks around on one leg.

"A lady shouldn't carry so many bags on her own" Lys said.  
"Exactly, that's why we're carrying them, 'ladies', "You counter with a smirk and Rosa giggled.  
"Are you suggesting we are ladies?" Lys smirked.

"Well, I'm not suggesting that we're men, now am I?" You tease, almost laughing.

"You're a funny girl" He said and walked towards you. You were going to say something, but no words left your lips.

"May, I?" He gave a small "hmm" as he took a single bag from you and your bag out of Rosa's hands when you both didn't respond.

"Well I don't want to be shown up by my own Brother, I'll just take these from you Lovely Ladies," Leigh took the rest of your bags from you and happily walked by. You and Rosa shared a confused look and just gave a shrug and you both_ pranced ever-so graciously_ to the door where both tall males waited patiently for you to go through the open doors.

"Thanks, Gentleman" You both say as you pass by.

"_Show-offs_" You muttered and Rosa playfully nudged you with a wink.

"Don't be such a sour-puss, we're about to go to a Luxurious Resort with a, dare I say, _Spa_." Rosa clasped her hands together and gave you a dream-like stare with her Amber-colored orbs.

"Not a single amount of treatment is gonna save me from the Head bitch and her side hoes." You rubbed your temples as you recalled the memory of accidentally bringing a very tall glass of your favorite drink and accidentally making it spill all over Amber's clothes. It stained her beige top and jeans, and the temperature of the drink didn't help either. She practically ran down the hall screeching and everyone laughed, including yourself. Maybe it will give her the chance to actually wear more stylish clothing. I mean, ugh, can you at least wear a skirt or a dress, she basically needed to stop rocking plain Jane clothes. And she obviously needed to stop making fun of your clothes when she was no better. But she was still out to get you after that, and what better opportunity than the Resort. This was gonna hurt you like a football to the face.

"Oh yeah…pffft ha-ha" Rosa laughed.

"It's not funny, she might put a cockroach in my bed or a snake in my bathtub" You were over-thinking it, but she was a blonde-haired witch that even wanted to get her brother in trouble for revenge. If that's not evil, then you don't know what is.

"Do you hear yourself? Look, just stick with us until the end of the trip if you're just that chicken." Rosa taunted at you, you didn't really appreciate her amusement of the idea but you guess that it wouldn't be so bad to take her suggestion. Although you refused to get in the way of her fun time and sometimes you literally _regretted_ hanging around her.

Just as you were about to turn the corner, you spot a familiar red head not too far.

"Hey Castiel" You call out and he turns to you. Once he acknowledges that it's you, he smirks and waits for you. Let's be honest, Castiel was a hot-headed jerk who teases just about everyone. But you didn't realize [at the time] of the extreme absence of his parents, in which made you feel sympathy towards him, especially his conceded ex-girlfriend. And after a few times of actually hanging out and talking to the fool, you noticed his masked sweet heart and care towards others. He was the one who reassured you that you would be fine after the Spilled Drink incident with Amber. And your friendship was pretty near nicer than expected.

"Oh, hey. I almost forgot you were going on this trip" He joked and put a hand on his bony hip. You knew he was just joking, you and Lysander were the ones who convinced him to go in the first place.

"…Well, it doesn't seem like you're going much of anywhere with a bag like that. Is that all you brought" You counter and point at his black book bag. Now that's what they call traveling light. You thought with his parents being on a plane, that this goofball would know how to pack.

"*scoffs*…No, I also brought my guitar along" He cockily reached into the open locker besides him and took out a black guitar case and closed the locker door with a slam.

You roll your eyes at how obnoxiously loud that was, disturbing the peace much. Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and you rushed to Advisory/Homeroom. You had to wait there for the bus, that would take you to the train,_ then_ that took you a nice walk before the Resort, to actually get to the Resort. You were doing a lot of traveling and it would take about 4 hours to get there. It was rough living in a somewhat warm town with a beach that rarely got snow. At least you'd get to see some a worthwhile piles of snow that didn't melt as soon as they hit the ground. You entered the classroom at stood before Melody and Nathaniel. They looked very happy with themselves.

"Finally, I though you guys wouldn't make it. I see you all have your things, make sure your name is on them because were not responsible for any misplaced or stolen property" Melody chirped ever so professionally.

Wow, not even a 'Hi, Good Morning, you ready to go on this trip', but a bombardment amount of info. But it was their job to deal with most of the school's problems during this event, so you completely understand. But you know if someone as much as _looks_ at your phone, you'd chop their hands off. Even if a single chip dropped from the bag you were eating from and some very kind person was just picking it up to throw it in the trash, they'd have a fork jammed into their hand. Okay, you might be exaggerating a bit but you were a bit territorial, especially around family.

"Yeah and here are your tickets and pamphlets so we don't waste time at our stops. And here is your stamps in case you get lost or any trouble." Melody said and stamped all of your hands.

"Well hello to you guys to!" You say sarcastically as they stamped your hands. "Oh, sorry about that, it was a pretty hectic morning. You guys can just take a seat and we'll be sending you to the bathroom shortly." Nathaniel beamed. You gave a curt nod and a genuine smile to the golden-haired Dork and went to take your seats.

"Hey guys, isn't this great. I've been waiting all year for this trip" Iris sat beside both you and Rosa after both Leigh and Lys put your things down and left.

"Yes, we're totally hitting the Spa and I must flash out my new ice skating outfit." Rosa beamed.

"Yeah because you have to look you best when you fall on your butt 3 dozen times" You said and earning yourself a glare from Rosa and a snicker from Iris.

"I love you with all my heart, Rosie-Poise." You cover up with a smile and Rosa accepted it with an eye roll and went back to chatting. You look ahead of you, and in the row in front of you was Violette and Armin. Vi was nervously doodling in her art book and wore a white hat with a puffball on her head. Armin was playing his PSP and wore a Pikachu hat on his head which looked really adorable on him. You slightly laughed at the simple thought of them being a couple. They both shared the quality of getting lost in your own worlds when doing something they enjoy.

"HEY! Are you both excited for the trip?" You shouted as you placed your head between the two and they both jumped. Vi muttered your name under her breath and you quietly apologize for scaring the shy girl and immediately felt bad for acting without thinking.

Armin chuckled and put his game down. "Yeah (Y/N), It's pretty cool since it gives me a reason to stay inside with my games" Armin said.

"Y-yes, it might give me some drawing inspiration" Vi interjected shyly.

"Yup, we saw a Game room and a huge window in a cafe that gives you an awesome view of the Ski Mountains." You inform and the conversation instantly builds up from there. It was nice talking to them, it always distracted you from your highly annoying inner thoughts.

After a while, your row is called to go to the bathroom. You really didn't need to go, but you also didn't want to hear the Principal throw a bitch-fit. So you went with Violette and Peggy on both your sides. Peggy was mainly going for any Winter Trip scoop and there was a Competition that a few of the school's students were participating in. You weren't Peggy's biggest fan, but you still considered her a friend especially since she didn't really have any friend due to her nosy-ness. But then again Candy wasn't any better, she snuck into the boys' room once just to see a Tattoo, or so you heard from Candy's sleep talking. That girl was just everywhere but you still couldn't see how Candy and Peggy were enemy's when they were both equally nosy and nice. Asking you too many questions and telling you the most random things that was none of your concern. But you stayed nice to everyone and only got irritated and angry every so often.

"You guys ready for the big trip?" Candy appeared besides you 3 as you went into the Girls' room. A small shot of annoyance jolted inside your body but you ignored instantly. You don't like to acknowledge the feeling, because it makes you feel horrible that it happens quite often when Candy is around.

"Sure Candy Cane, we're so very excited." You say with a less bitter smile. _Why wouldn't I be, everyone else is_, you thought unconsciously.

"You sure you're not related to Castiel" Candy retorted. She always asks you that and you'd roll your eyes. You opened the door to the bathroom and entered.

"Maybe, I'm his Mom's, Sister's, Cousin's, Dog's, Niece's, Daughter's, Friend." You smirk as she pouts. You ruffle her hair and went to the mirror to look for eye boogers and crusted toothpaste. Hey, you could be meeting the love of your life at any given moment. But you liked to look nice at all times, you were highly self-conscious about yourself in public.

"So, I hear Amber's been on your tail lately" Candy continued.

"Amber can go kick rocks for all I care" You continued to mess around with your face and Hair.

"True" Peggy says and leans on the sink next to you and file her nails, which is a surprise since you didn't think Peggy cared too much about her looks.

Violette goes into the stalls along with Candy who agrees with you full heartily. You remember meeting your _new cousin_ Candy on the first day when Amber kidnapped your book bag which had your cellphone in it. And soon after, you then found it in the trash can with the help of Candy, _talk about petty_. Eventually you came up with a plan of revenge and sent Candy to the store to retrieve the items for it. You both ended up putting a few nuts in her salad and putting a live rat from biology in her purse. Hey, if she wanted a petty battle, she has one. And from then on, you and Candy joined forces against her and you didn't care then or now, made life more eventful that way. And just at that moment Kim, Amber and her crew came in. You had no problem with her crew, but the leader was a different story.

"Speak of the devil" someone muttered and that's when Violette came out of the stall and shuffled her way to the sink near you. You looked blankly at them while everyone else glared.

"…Can you please stop staring at us?" You added your voice in the silence and you continued to wash your hands. Unlike everyone else, you were afraid to speak what's on your mind and do mind the consequences of it. But sometimes you really wanted to stick it to that Amber. But sometimes your words got caught in your throat and you laid quiet.

However you do a back bone, a loud mouth if you ever get the strength to speak up, and 2 good fists, and if the time came you will not hesitate to use them. Amber scoffed and flipped her hair.

"I didn't think you'd be here as well (y/n)" She spoke your name as if it were dead and laying in its own throw-up. You said nothing and finally stopped looking through the mirror to face her with a quirked stared down at your outfit and looked as if she were going to laugh.

"Are you seriously wearing that to the Resort? I can see no guys in your future, no charge for the prediction, _of course_." She laughed with her very annoying laugh alongside her crew. You swear that laugh was going to be the death of you.

_Okay but I don't give a damn about your opinion ….and I'm closer to Castiel then you'll ever be_" You smirk at the thought of that comeback but the words were caught in your throat_, that one would really shut her up_. You glowered at her for a moment in the mirror but you only managed to say, "Can you Predict how much I don't care. Why don't you go be an incompetent hoe somewhere else?" Your voice was even and you pretended not to notice the heat rising up in your body or your clammy hands.A trail of 'oooooohs' were heard and someone made a cat clawed meow, indicating a cat fight. Someone withheld a snicker.

"Why you little…-"

"You little what?-… That's what I thought!" You counter, already knowing you won the fight, and the nervousness inside of you was building up. Thoughts of her raging forward and punching you across the face filled your mind. You were definitely gonna remember this before you go to bed. You could really feel the instant regret in your words and actions.

"Grrrrrrr….-I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO EVEN BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU DURING THIS TRIP, it'll be over my dead body." She snapped.

"I hope I don't see you either, good-bye" You cross your arms and calmly walk out, but deep inside you just needed some fresh air so you could really cool down. It was weird, did everyone get this nervous and riled up inside when talking to her, or anyone who wasn't nice in general.

You heard Violette's laugh in front of your thoughts. "You just better watch your back (y/n), because you'll regret messing with me. And you! Stop laughing." She barked at Violette. And Violette gave a scarred look.

"Leave Vi alone, I know your brother told you to play nice." Candy spoke up, sticking up for her friend before you could do so yourself. You know some things were left better unsaid but you also knew some people need to be put in check.

"Hey (y/n), you okay, you seem a bit peeved." Your good friend Kentin stood at the corner as if he were waiting for someone. He was one of those people here who could make you relax in an instant.

"I'm fine, why do you say that?" You ask.

"You just have that look on your face…Amber?" He was like a mind-reader or something. Or maybe you were just that easy to read. You cut off the thought as you looked up at Ken, you'd think about that on the train ride, maybe you could fix that. It wasn't very ideal for people to know how you feel just by looking at you, it gave you the creeps!

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna die on this trip and it's not even the end of my first year here." you rubbed your temples.

"I kinda thought that too when I first came here and encountered Amber. And here I am. But if you need help, ya'know." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Are you trying to say you'll protect me."You ask as if to clarify. Those words almost gave you life in that small, yet fragile heart of yours.

"What, no! I was merely just lending a hand." He exclaimed and his eyebrows pointed downwards. Well that pretty much felt like a sucker punch to the heart, but you know it was too good to be true anyway.

"So you're saying I'm a weak girl who can't handle yourself?" You countered playfully, playing off that huge ping in that tiny heart you have.

"U-uh no, I didn't mean that, j-just" His blush makes you laugh and you playfully nudge him. "I know what you mean, silly. Thanks for the offer, I just might take you up on it." you smile meaningfully and walk away. Kentin was sweet although he tried too hard to remain a tough, emotionless stature. You still couldn't believe he use to have geek swag, and liked to be called Ken which he hates now. But he was the one who showed you to your Class after you were almost about to cry for being lost after 15 minutes.

After a few cold stares and warm smiles, the bus finally came and took you to the train. The entire bus ride, you sat next Alexy who hugged you tight to say how cute you looked in your outfit until Armin told him to let go of you. Amber still glared but you ignored them because the trip wasn't about her, but you're good time. To take your mind off of things, you kindly asked for some of Kentin's cookies and Armin's chips in exchange for some of your favorite snacks. Played phone games with Peggy and Armin, doodled with Violette, playfully tugged on Castiel and Lysander's hair and ended up playfully arguing with them. But you could still feel those daggered glares she cast your way and couldn't help but feel quite small under them.

But finally you all were at the Train station in no less than an hour. When the principal or teachers weren't paying any attention when the Train pulled up, you ran in front and leaped onto the train with red carpeting on your heels and took the best section of the Train. There were sectioned off boxes with walls that separated them, in each were 2 couches, a table, a wall compartment for bags, and a window. You went into a room and threw your stuff into the compartment, laid on a pillow that you brought from home along with a blanket. You pulled out your laptop and the same drink you split on Amber on the table. Hey, if you were doing something, might as well do in the best type of comfort. As people walked by your small windowed door, they gave you weird looks as if you didn't belonged there, but this was the train's first stop. You stuck your tongue out at familiar faces and had a funny face war between you and Castiel, until Lysander made him stop. But, finally Kim, Alexy, and Peggy came in., Rosa, Vi, and Iris decided to sit with Candy in the room across from us. Sadly, you were hoping to talk to Violette and Rosa but oh well. Eventually, Candy did wander into all of your rooms, checking you all out for the teachers, of course this nice girl would help out such lazy teachers.

You were all fine and sighed when the train finally started moving. You couldn't wait to get there, to truly find out how to _relax_ like normal teens and maybe, just maybe…_you might get a chance to spend time your favorite boy, who was….._

_**Author: Hey guys, I hope you like the first part. This was going to pick up faster, I promise you that the next part will be more crazy and stuff, this was just to get you all started. Please Review since the button is seriously at the bottom and I'll be updating it as soon as I can.**_


	2. Sweet Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

_**A Sweet Getaway (Feat. You) Part 2**_

_It can't be dealt with_  
By: Dani-girl {Shortney}

(F/C)- fave color  
(Y/N)- your name  
(…../….)- You choose  
(H/C)- hair color  
(E/C)- eye color  
P.S (author's note)- You are sort of related to Candy since You were adopted by Aunt Agatha or should I say _Mom_, I forgot to mention that in Part one. I'm sorry but I set up a personality for you, if you can't relate to it, think of an Oc or another character you can better identify with the pre-set personality.

* * *

Bump! Shift! Quake! Toot!

All that noise was heard as you were relaxing in your spot of the couch. You were bored out of your skull. It wasn't that you had nothing to do, but the fact that you were so anxious for the Resort made it too hard to concentrate on anything. You were completely dreading not bunking with Candy, she always had a story to tell and it would've been pretty entertaining to listen to. But you settled for braiding Peggy's hair as she skimmed through a magazine with a bored look plastered on her face. And Alexy and Kim were playing cards. All the excitement in the atmosphere was drained and all you wanted to do now was crawl right into you luxurious bed and nap. But you would be there soon, but soon wasn't coming soon enough.

"Okay, screw this. Let's go get something to eat and maybe we could spot someone we might know down there. This right here is just Bore-ing." You state after getting up off your sore butt when you finished fishtailing part of Peggy's short purple/black hair.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit hungry. But Armin has my wallet. He's making me go on a shopping diet after our last shopping spree." Alexy groaned.

"Don't worry, I got you. Especially after you got me the cute sweatshirt at the mall. "You smiled. Alexy was always buying you stuff, _and by stuff you mean clothes_, but it was only fair. And besides, you weren't gonna go back and forth between the twins about a wallet and turn out unsuccessful, that was Candy's style.

"Really, you're the best (Y/N)!" Alexy said as he brought you into a very powerful hug. And he rushed out the door for that Pumpkin Spice along with Kim. Peggy looked a bit unsure as she slowly put the cards down.

"Aren't you coming?" You asked softly. Peggy never really had friends due to her _Business_ and that meant she never was really invited to many things and often had to sneak her way in. She confided that into you because she need to get that off her chest and you were never mean to her. Unlike most people, you and Iris talked to her, but you knew when to say or leave certain things out of the conversations with her and Peggy was learning slowly.

"Um, no, I'm not sure if you'd want me there." It was true that most people didn't like her to hang around them. You found that a bit mean and paranoid, she was a human too and she had her faults just like you did.

"Of course we do, just leave your reporter gear here and come on. You are gonna act like a normal teenager while we're here and that includes socializing. Just don't ask too many questions." You advise as she got to her feet and lightly dusted her oversized green sweatshirt and dark brown skinny jeans. You sigh and grab her arm, she was taking too long to decide on your account and you were really hungry. It's been about 1 and a half hour and all you had were some snacks.

"Hey!" Peggy yelped as you dragged her by the sleeve into the large food counter shop part of the train. Luckily for you, there wasn't too many people out and there were some very familiar faces. Right in line was Alexy and Kim who were waving you over like crazy, you'd bet they could get over 4 taxi cabs that way. You both shuffle your feet over towards them, Alexy must really want some food.

"There you are, I was worried that you would've gotten lost, Tigger, "Kim sneered and you stuck out your tongue at her.

While in line, you all take your orders, but you had to use the bathroom, so you put Alexy in charge of your order while you went out. As soon as you were exiting the bathroom, you bumped into someone with a "Oomph" from both of you.

"Oh, I'm sorry-DAKE?!" You say in shock as you see the Green-eyed, blonde-haired surfer in front of you. It was a bit strange seeing him in a yellow vest, a white thermal, jeans, and gray/black snow boats.

"(Y/N), is that you? If I'd known you'd be here, I would've signed up earlier without hesitation. It's nice to see you again, still as beautiful as ever." He said with a big smile on his face. It was true that you saw him at the bus stop in front of your school and Candy introduced you two. You also remember how he always was giving compliments and flirt as he walked you both home since you and Candy lived close by, a few streets away.

"Hey Dake, not to be rude or anything but, Why are you here? I thought you live in Australia." You (tug on your sleeves/ bite your lip/ scratch your head/stare at the wall) as you spoke nervously, he was always seemed a bit comfortable when you were uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but my Uncle is your gym teacher and I was on break, and he offered for me to come." Dake informed.

"Cool,…are you okay? Why are you looking around like that?" You ask as he looks over his shoulders gingerly.

"Yeah, it's just that these boys at your school don't seem to like me hanging around you pretty girls at all, especially Candy. It like I'm committing a crime or something, "He nervously laughed off.

"Really? Oh well, they will just have to deal with it. Since when do they get so worked up.," You haven't been here too long, but you do recall hearing Dake's name spoke of in some conversations. But it was weird since Dake was never at our school but often was at the Mall or the Beach. You and Dake just laugh off the weird vibe and continue talking about how he was going to learn Snowboarding and participate in the Competition. He said that he would like to try something different while he was surrounded by Mother Nature's dandruff. But there was so weird vibe like someone was watching you, so you ended the conversation that you really needed to go back with your friends and that Candy would love to talk to him. You know, if you just ignored his aimless flirting attempt, he was an okay dude.

"See ya Dake. I'll talk to you later, alright?" You wave him off and turn the corner.

_**Biggest**_ mistake you've ever made. You were met by 5 familiar guys who did not look pleased. Nathaniel looked irritated with his usual face palm, Castiel looked angry with crossed arms, Armin looked like he was trying too hard to smile, Lysander had lasers for eyes again, and Kentin gave a concerned look.

"Hey guys, why are you all standing by the door like that, you all look like a Gang about to rob somebody," You eye each boy suspiciously. _It's really hard to laugh off this weird vibe with you guys standing around like that_, you said mentally.

"Why were you talking to that _guy_?" Kentin said bluntly.

"Huh?!" Apparently they were spying on you. They never did that before." You were spying on me?" You said dryly as you tugged on a strand of you (h/c) hair and each boy looked in an opposite direction.

"Okay, yes we were." Nathaniel said honestly.

"But only because they guy ain't right." Castiel justified.

"Yes, it appears that he has undignifyingly low standards and no respect for women," Lysander said in an unimpressed tone. Wow, probably the longest sentence he ever said that _wasn't_ nice.

"What'chu talking about Lys?" You said in a curious tone. Dake was not lying when he said none of these boys liked him.

"It's true (Y/N), He goes after girls like Mario chases after mushrooms and coins. I know for a fact he's had more girlfriends than I have in my Sims games combined," Armin quivered his lips slightly.

"Uh, duh. I already know that. He flirts with every girl he sees, I know people like him. It's not like he's a cheater or something" You shrugged.

"He might as well be. I wouldn't be surprised if he has 3 girlfriends and a baby momma back at home and has broken the world record for it!" Castiel snapped and you nearly flinched into silence.

"Dake's not like that, Candy told me-" You try to defend.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're defending the creep." Nathaniel sighed heavily.

"Defending? I'm just saying." You roll your (e/c) orbs so far around the corner. "He seemed nice," _Unlike you guys at the moment._

"You and Candy are both idiots if you think that." Castiel barked.

"Castiel," Lysander said in a low warning tone.

"What? Look (Y/N), that guy practically stalked Candy all over the beach. He also wanted her to ditch being someone else's partner so bad so that she can hang with him, and he would've probably rapped her in the woods if he had a chance" Castiel wailed to you.

"Yeah, and he even went in on Candy at the Mall while she was changing..._into her underwear_" Kentin backed up Castiel.

You had no words left to say, but every time the said _her _name, it drove a large dagger through your skin. You felt yourself about to blow, but decided to keep your steady breathing.

"Um, yeah...I'm gonna go now," You said calmly before turning around. When you reached your third step 3rd step, a firm hand gently grasped your wrist and lightly tugged you back around. That hand belonged to the rightful gentleman himself, Lysander.

"Do not think we are being rude, we just don't feel that you should gain the idea of hanging with such a guy, like Candy did. It's not a bright idea in the least." Lysander propped his arm on his elbow. You felt your eye slightly twitch a bit, and nobody really noticed. It was becoming hard to keep your straight face at the moment, "You can do better than him."

"We're your friends and we just don't wanna see you get hurt is all." Armin tried to say in a friendly manner and he tried to reach for your shoulder. But you had already cracked a little, you quickly move your shoulder from his reach. This was the first ever moment where you'd reached your breaking point in front of someone, but you could not hold it in any longer.

You took a few steps back in caution. Your head was tilted down a bit but your (E/c) eyes remained on them. A few strands of your hair stuck up in a disturbing fashion. And your lips were drew in a thin line. If there were really such a thing as Red aurora, you'd surely have.

"You know...its funny really," You said in a low voice that was double-dipped in venom." You talk about how much of a creeper that Dake is!" You spat louder._ But you all are just like him, especially Candy her damn self_! "But you guys are no better than Dake himself, and you each carry a load of shit just like he does, especially around Candy. Don't act like you don't _have any Moments_ like that with her. "You start off all everyone was silent and shocked.

"Hey-!" Castiel barked before Lysander cut him off. "Okay look, let's just all calm down-"You cut off Lysander.  
"You know what, I think I'll just go! You're wasting my time." You snap lowly and Lysander immediately snaps his trap shut. You knew that deep down, Lysander was right and this arguing was going nowhere. There were a lot of things rumbling against your head that you wanted to counter with, but the words only stirred confusion in the form of a stomach ache.

You realized that you were really loud and were getting an odd look of stares. You slowly dart your eyes around and feel embarrassed for you outburst, all the boys were practically shocked and shaking in their boots. You wanted to say something, but found no words to escape you lips. You decided to get away before the heat rising in you caused you to choke. You jogged yourself back down the hall and quickly turn down the corner. You found yourself nearly about to bump into Amber and her crew, but you quickly maneuver around then, and didn't care if you knocked the popcorn out their hands. You were back at the snack cart, but you didn't stop walking, not even when Alexy and Peggy called out your name. You sped past the snacks, your stationed room, even familiar people who wanted to stop and talk to you. But you didn't stop running until you reached a separate Train Cart that had booths instead of separated walls.

You slowed your pace and limped all the way to an empty booth, where you plopped yourself down and immediately put your head down. You felt really bad at the moment and really guilty. You didn't mean to say such words to them, after all they were just trying to help, but Dake and their activities with _Candy_ were both at fault. Candy could have just told Dake exactly that she wasn't interested. But everyone was always interested in Candy, _everybody_ was. It was no secret that most boys liked her, and how she couldn't see it was beyond your power. At school, everyone knew Candy and she led a pretty normal life, a nearly very perfect life. A perfect life that seemed a bit out of reach for you. You still got shoved in the Hallway, teased, and almost got jumped at the Mall once by these 2 girls. To summarize, Life wasn't too easy for you. You stride for good grades and a social life, which seemed to come easier to others than yourself. You sighed and let a few tears drop, you were _jealous _and you knew it. You quickly wiped them away, wondering why they were falling in the first place.

Your thoughts were battering against you, _that was mean, they probably hate you now._ _They're gonna ignore you for the rest of your life, sorta like the plague. And __**now**__ you're crying, UGH, GET YOURSELF together, stop drawing attention to yourself!_

"Hey...you okay?" You are reeled from your thoughts and look up to see your blue-haired and violet-eyed friend, at first you just looked at him but he resembled Armin quite a bit, so you looked away. You mutter an answer and cushioned your head on your arms. Alexy gave a sad look and he slowly sat beside you and also put his head in his arms too and started right into your eyes, which was a bit hard since your (H/c) was blocking them. You finger comb it back and rub your eyes.

"What're you looking at?" You grumbled.

"...A sad girl whose one of my best friends...and I don't know why but she'd just better smile or I'll cry and go beat up the person who made her look this way." He retorted in a fake innocent voice. You could help but huff a laugh at how Alexy could always cheer someone up. That's why you loved this guy the most, because he was silly.

"I can never be upset with you around, can I?" You lift your head up and sniff.

"Nope, not really. Now can you tell me why you're so upset?" He asked as he lifted his head up to

"Uh...I sorta...blew up a little in your Brother's face...along with Nathaniel...and Castiel,...And Lysander,...and Kentin." You play with the palms of your hands and look out the window to see a blanket of white snow...it was somehow soothing.

"Really...Don't think about it too much, they'll forgive, they're all nice like that." Alexy suggested but you knew it would probably be a long shot. But you were completely over it at the moment when he placed your order on the table. You were starving and gobbled it down, your stomach ache seemed to have subsided. For the rest of the trip, you and Alexy spent the rest of the trip looking out the window until your stops were met.

During the walk, you avoid the Boys entirely, they were in back of you and you walked along side with Kim. You endure people complaining, groaning, and throwing snowball at one another. You even got hit by one, but luckily the hood of your winter coat was up. You had no time to play when you really wanted to get in that bed. Your feet, hands, and face were numb by the time you reached the Front Gates, much to everyone's pleasure. You cheered none the less, and you all ran towards the Super Tall and Cozy looking Resort for warmth. A blast of warm air hit your faces and instantly melted the snow off your bodies once you got there.

* * *

"No way, I CAN NOT BUNK WITH THEM!" Li barked and pointed to you. At least her loud voice distracted you from the boys across the hall, she was really causing a loud commotion over this. Due to the arrangement of Last names from A-Z, You were put in a room with Lip-gloss addicted Li and Melody. You and Melody weren't as happy as she was, but you weren't embarrassing yourselves in front of the entire lobby by yelling at the Mr. Faraize, who was nervously trying to calm her down. You both stood behind him and shared a disapproving look.

"Is she really?" Melody started.

"Throwing a Bitch-fit, "You both say at the same time and giggle as you record her, this was sooo going on the internet. "Yup, I bet this'll get over a million views."

"..I really don't want to hear her complain during this entire trip to be honest. I wish we didn't get bunked with her." Melody sighed and you just didn't feel right in this entire situation. You sigh for the _umphf_-teenth time today and as your eyes lowered, they seem to have caught the clipboard with all the girls' names written on them on the end table besides Mr. F. You inch your way over and make a sly act to grab the list, and to your luck it was written in pencil.

"What are you doing?" Melody whispered as you hid yourself behind the teacher's back as you took out a pencil and erased most of the names to be switched around.

"Hey, do you really wanna be bunked with Li and her suitcase full of Lip gloss,...I think not" You state in a knowing tone and quickly make everything look neat and official so no one will suspect a thing with the help of Melody. And you quickly put the clipboard back before you and Melody stepped in front of Mr. F.

"Mr. F, can you please check that list again, I believe there must be some type of mistake" You say in a non-suspicious voice and Melody nods in agreement. Li growls a bit, but she also agrees for the List to be checked again. Mr. F nervously nods his head and readjusts his glasses as he skims over the list.

"Oh dear…. Yes. I must've been looking at the group besides you. It's actually Li, Charlotte, and Amber. The other group is Kim, Melody, and (Y/N). Sorry for the mix-up" Mr.F clears his voice. Li was filled with glee and immediately took her lip-gloss filled bags and rushed to her friends to have a squeal-feast. You and Melody were prepared to walk away by Mr.F took your shoulder and gave you a genuine smile.

"I know you girls changed the list...thank you. If that continued, the Principal would've surely handled it and I don't think we could've had that. Let's just keep this between us, Okay?" You both were surprised by what he said, but you both just laughed and gave an answer before waving and walking away.

"Wow, I'm glad he finally looked over that list again, I really didn't want to hear their girl gossip. Come on, we're on the 4th floor, right?" Kim smiled and led us to the elevator. You just saved another catastrophe and saved some poor soul from being stuck with a witch, at least now you were bunked with 2 good friends. This good deed should bring you good karma, if you are lucky!

**Author's Note: Another part down and I hoped you like it. Please Review and keep your ears out for another chapter.**


	3. Sweet Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

_Author's note:_ Okay, this is one of two parts where everything's goes down, its's pretty lengthy so just bare with me...or yourself anyway since this about _you_. I just want to warn you, and I don't want to spoil anything. Also, I don't own anything from My Candy Love...If I did I would be the happiest person ever. Sorry, I apologize for any mistakes in the story and taking forever to write this, That's it for now, Enjoy!

{F/C}-Favorite color {Y/N}- Your name {H/C}-Hair color {E/C}-Eye color {.../...}-You choose or all that apply.

* * *

**Part 3: Can you leave your room after this?**

~FWOOOSH~THUMP~

As soon as you entered the room, you dropped your suitcase and kicked off you boots and hopped onto one of the 3 full-sized beds, covered in cream sheets, plush white pillows that were lined in gold, and produced extra comfort. You felt like Royalty once you enveloped your body into its softness.

Mental Note: Give Ms. Mom huge hugs and a cake when you return home.

"It's so beautiful," Melody chimed as she clasped her hands over her heart and hummed with a light dance across the room. If animals started to appear by her side she'd be a true Disney Princess. Melody...a perfect name for a Princess, you mentally scoffed.

"Hey, check out this view! You can basically see the Ski course from here." Kim hitched her thumb out the window as she peered her head out of it.

"No way, feel this bed! Do you think it's unhealthy to fall in love with a bed this soft?" You say as you somehow submerge yourself under the covers.

"Of all these things, she's worried about the bed, typical {Y/N}" Kim sneered and put a hand on her hip.

"I know. If she auditioned to be Sleeping Beauty instead of Candy, she would've gotten the role no doubt." Melody let out a low chuckle.

"Hey!" You exclaimed with a small pout on your face. "At least I'm not prancing around like Snow White or looking out the window like Rapunzel." You counter.

"I don't go around taking apples from strangers and I don't have black hair." Melody furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, and my hair isn't long enough nor do I have a gecko on my shoulder," Kim puckers her lips.

"You're both right. Melody does look and act more like Bella with her brown hair and studious ways. Maybe she'll fall for the Beast, Castiel. And Kim does kinda hold that Princess Tiana vibe with that 'Working hard and active vibe' and I doubt you'll hate ever kissing a frog. Maybe you kissed old Ken and turned him into Kentin." You suggest and the next thing you know was a pillow hitting you in the face.

"Take that Sleeping Beauty," Kim smiled and Melody chuckled once again.

"Those are fighting words, eat cotton _Princess_," You chucked a pillow their way and managed to hit Melody in the torso. The pillow fight war has begun.

* * *

About an hour later from your pillow fight and unpacking, Rosa accompanied you as you both walked down to the small snack shop on the second floor to retrieve mid-night snacks. You were in need of refilling your supply and you wanted to do it before the teachers ordered lights out. You could already hear the Principal's voice shouting down the hall for all the students to go to bed or it'll be a week's worth of detention for all of them! She could be a real angry person sometimes, at least you've never been yelled at by her yet.

"Sooooo...," Rosa started once you began putting snacks into your basket.

"...So what, Rosa?" You somehow knew Rosa had another motive for joining you on your walk. But you just tried to deny and prepare yourself at the same time. It was still always easy to talk to Rosa, although she could be a bit blunt she was honest and understandable. Rosa loved talking to you also for many reasons. 1] You were able to take her teasing without blushing and getting irritated. 2] Although this was a bit to your discomfort, you didn't mind going underwear shopping or discussing underwear with her. You were both girls, it wasn't like dragging a boy along. And lastly, 3] you weren't really everywhere like everyone else was. You were always in {Classroom A/The Staircase/or The Courtyard} relaxing, trying to do the last of your homework, studying, or just plain goofing off. Hey, you weren't wasting time going up and down the damn halls when you can just get your sweet cousin Candy to do it for you or anyone else for the matter. Goes to show you how unnaturally helpful everyone was, you were surprised that you managed to squeeze yourself in.

"...Lysander came and spoke to me a while ago. He wanted to make sure you were alright." Rosa sad in a nerve-breaking tone.

"I'm fine. It's nice of him to ask." You suppressed any upcoming emotions and mentally prepared yourself for Rosa's disapproving looks.

"Just wanted to know...especially after you snapped at him, Armin, Nathaniel, Kentin, and Castiel on the train earlier today." She gave you the 'look' along with that upper-cutting realization. "What's going on? You've never blown a fuse like that. I'm your friend, you can always tell me." Rosa said in a reassuring voice. Although you love Rosa to death, you hated being questioned for your actions even more. But it was always easier to just tell Rosa in the end.

"It's just..."You started. "It's just that I've been hearing all these crazy rumors about Candy doing some pretty perverted stuff along with the boys. And they were saying how bad Dake was and stuff, but they were no better. I'm not trying to say that Dake is in the right, but don't be such a hypocrite. I don't wanna get too much into this, but we'll finish this later. Too many other nosy students in here." You gesture to the crowd of colorful teenagers walking in. There was more to it, you just wanted to keep it to yourself, hopefully Rosa will forget.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I've heard them too...Okay, but you _will_ talk to me later, you know I don't like missing our girl chats." Rosa advised. "Anyway, we should really go to the Spa first, then the Cafe, then go snowboarding."

"-Woah, whoa, whoa Miss Bipolar. The Spa doesn't open until eleven and it'll be super crowded. We should go snowboarding first because it won't be too crowded in the morning. I hear snow helps open you pores. Then the Spa, we'll get manicures, massages, and pedicures." You suggest and get into the Line.

"You do have a point. Alright, we'll go with your plan. And I am not bipolar! You're such a meanie sometimes." Rosa said in a childish voice.

"But you love this Meanie" You smirk as you elbowed her arm and paid for your stuff.

"Eh, I have a Boyfriend" Rosa said in fake disgust.

"But he's not here, now is he?" You lean in and wiggle your eyebrows, which always seems to make her chuckle. You were both given odd looks but neither of you cared as you walked out.

* * *

Rosa seemed to have followed you into your room because Candy, Iris, Violette, Peggy, Capuccine, and herself were bunked in the 2 rooms between Amber, Li, and Charlotte. And it was extremely annoying when they stood close to the walls and hear nothing but the Wicked Witch of the West and her Minion's laughter. Poor souls, someone needs to drop a house on that.

"Ew, are you serious? Now I'm really glad I bunked with you guys" Kim said as she put a hand on the speaker part of the phone and then continued to order room service.

"I know, right. It's all {Y/N} this, Castiel that, Blah Blah Blah ugly outfit, Blah Blah Blah LOL" Rosa said in an super squeaky voice, crossed eyes, her tongue peering out of the side of her mouth, and a hand puppet. Apparently Rosa wasn't very fond of how 'sound-proof' the rooms were like it said in the pamphlet.

"Just go ask them to quiet down. Maybe they'll realize how loud they are and..." Melody's voice trailed off when you each gave her an unimpressed look as you looked up from your {Phone/Book/Laptop}.

"No offense Mel but that's a waste of our valuable time, AP, and morale. They'll just be like..." You cleared you voice and tried out your fake 'Amber voice'. "Omg, why are you even here. If our talking is bothering you that much just get another room or you can just take it up with my _brother_. Now Go away, we're trying to find the most Slut-ish Dress to impress Castiel with and you're making my eyes hurt. Hehahuhhaheuehu" You imitate their laughter causing everyone to laugh.

"Your voice is almost spot on. But {Y/N} has a point, she's pretty obnoxious and rude. I hear they plan on staying up all night to watch movies and give makeovers. Candy already went out to ask one of the boys how they were doing, no doubt they will offer for her to stay the night with all her innocent charm." You didn't say anything nor did you react, your typical ditzy cousin. You shut your {Laptop/Book/Phone} and toss it aside as you laid on your back on the bed. Rosa laid on her stomach besides you.

"That isn't fair. Did she even ask a teacher or-" Melody furrowed her eyebrows and scrambled for words until you cut her off.

"Melody, calm yourself. You know how clueless Candy Cane can be. But if one of those boys get off on their hormones, feeling' rape-y, and I see my cousin _limping_ and looking messed up, I will show no Mercy for that Boy's soul when I chop his nuts off, burn them, and throw the ashes into the ocean." You say blankly as you close your eyes.

"Dang, I can see you being a brutal detective in your future." Kim snorted. "The food will be up in a few minutes. I think the guy on the phone heard you and is starting to rush the food up here."

"Good, I'll be in the shower" You said as you rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a relaxing shower. You needed to take your mind off of a few things, especially the fact of protecting Candy. It was always like that when you both were younger, she always clung onto you when she needed help or comfort. But that was elementary school, right before you moved away. You both did little to contact each other and you were a bit ecstatic to move to Sweet Amoris and see her again. But it didn't take long for you to realize that she didn't need you anymore. She had dozens of friends and boys to protect her, she was just doing fine without you. You felt lost in the memories and stuck in the past as you watched her get away with every naive action. _Sometimes I wished I wasn't adopted into this to begin with, I'm such a burden_.

~Sigh~ you got out the bathroom with your new set of Pajama's on that you and Rosa got. It was a Black T-shirt covered in white lace on the sleeves with a side pocket that said 'sexy' in white and black cropped pants with white polka dots. Before you could get into bed, the door was knocked a few times before answering it and seeing your food arrive. You all cheered as you devoured every last scrape on your plates.

* * *

At 8 in the morning, you woke up and changed into some warm clothes. You had to hurry in order to be able to leave on time. You weren't able to buy a snowboard and helmet at home since you lived in a _beach_ town. But they did sell snowboards here at a reasonable price or so you heard from the brochure.

"Hey, {Y/N}" You hear someone call as you entered the elevator. You gave a puzzled look as you spotted a Puffy Pink and Gray coat run your way. The person was a bit unfamiliar at first, but once you spotted those eyes under that black ski mask, you knew it was Candy. What the hell?

At that moment you had a flashback to when you both were Kids, around the time you were first adopted. Candy had put her hat on backwards and her arms were too stiff to move them. She ended up bumping into you after some older boys ran by and you both landed on the sleigh. You flew down the street, nearly getting hit by passing cars, that was until your sleigh got caught in some random snowbank. You also remembered getting scolded by your parents and being sick for 3 days straight.

"Oh, Hey Candy...Candy, Why do you look like you're about to rob a bank?" You taunted as you yanked off her mask.

"I do not! It's supposed to keep my face warm." She said in a defensive tone and pressed a button. You wanted to roll your eyes at her defensive statement.

"Sure Candy, I'll even ignore the gun in your pocket and the empty sack in your hand" You spin the hat around your finger.

"What are you doing anyway? I thought we were leaving out at 10?" She questioned, completely ignoring your taunt.

"We are, but I need to get a snowboard and a helmet. I couldn't find any good ones back at home or on the internet in time. I heard the ones here to rent are cheaper" You inform as the door dinged open and you both exit.

"Great! That means we can go together. I borrowed my Mom's helmet but it's pretty useless without a snowboard." She chirped as you passed the numerous shops in the Building close by the Resort. This Resort was like a Mall and Hotel in one, they must bring in a ton of cash from this place. You snap yourself from your thoughts as you almost pass a shop called 'Gear-U-Up'.

"Wow, nice name…I guess. Let's go before Aunt Tata appears in some Winter Fairy outfit." Candy said as you huff a laugh. "Yeah, it'll be impossible not to spot her in this crowd" Candy said.

"Sssssh, Don't jinx it" You playfully advise and head into the snowboard aisle. You quickly grab a snowboard, a helmet, and safety gear. Along the way, you grab a Video camera.

"What's with the camera?" Candy asked curiously.

"I wanna take pictures...well action shots of Rosa falling on her butt and some of the Snow Competition. My camera at home got busted. My Mom saw a spider and used it as a murder weapon." You try your best not to laugh as you recall your Mom's World War 3 match with a common house spider.

You let Candy go in front of you as you both get into the short line, you didn't want to risk her wandering off. Once you saw the price of your stuff, you knew that there was no hope of leftover money for the Mall after this trip. You paid the cashier anyhow and went outside the shop, where you bump into Rosa. Who wore a long purple knit, sleeveless turtleneck, thick 2-toned black and white tights, and a pair of furry dark brown boots.

"Hey Rosa" You both chirped.

"Hey girls! I see you 2 are ready for our snowboarding lesson. Well, self-taught Lessons anyway." Rosa shrugged.

"Yeah, it would probably go better with an actual Teacher _who is experienced_. But of course, you chose to make us suffer." Rosa refused for you guys to get a teacher because it was a bit pricey and strictly wanted it to be a 'Girl's Day Out'. Rosa surprised you each and every day with her crazy ideas.

After a short while, You 3 got ready and made your way up to the Hill. You would've went on the Ramps, but it was way too crowded with the Snow Competition coming up soon. You saw Kim, Violette, Iris, and Capucine staring in complete terror at the length of the Hill._ Why the hell was it so big?!_ It was silent as you all stood side-by-side and gave wide-eye looks at the 40-meter drop. The cold air whistled throughout the trees and rustled past the leaves. After a moment of silence, you finally spoke up "Ummmm...So, Rosa, What'cha waiting for?" You all turn to face her.

"What, Why me?!" Rosa wailed.

"It was kinda your idea," Candy pointed out.

"So, I'm not going! Why don't you go first, you're obviously the athletic one?" Rosa looked at Kim accusingly.

"Woah, whoa, whoa 'Princess', I'm not going until you go. Why'd you suggest snowboarding if you're too chicken to do it yourself?" They continued to bicker with Iris and Candy failing to keep the peace. Eventually, you tuned out the 2's bickering and nervously stared down at the Hill, the sight alone made your stomach flip-flop. Weren't there any smaller ones?

"I-It's pretty steep...isn't there any smaller ones," As if reading your mind, you turn to see Violette. You immediately start to feel a bit bad. Violette always saw you as a big sister since she didn't have any siblings, and you weren't being a very good role model at the moment. You stared down out at the Hill again...it wasn't _that_ scary.

"...Hm, maybe...I should...o-or maybe not" Violette contemplated out loud.

"Nobody's forcing you to do anything. It's good to step out of your comfort zone, but it's even better when you admit you're too scared to do something...maybe we can go together." You gently nudge her and offer an encouraging smile, which she blushes and sheepishly smiles back.

"Did I just hear you two are going to do it!?" Out of nowhere, Capucine appears besides you both, giving you slight Heart-attacks. But in shock, Violette and yourself stumble back off the edge and go off balance. _You got to be kidding me_.

"Woah, W-whoa, whoa, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The last thing you saw was everyone staring at you guys in horror before everything went white and everything went rushing past you.

This was the loudest you'd ever heard out of Violette, and she was the only other sound besides the whooshing wind that you could hear. You both went wide-eyed and screamed even louder when you saw a big rock up ahead. Violette wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into a Mega-Bear-Hug. But much to your Luck, the force of Violette's hug shifted you away from the rock. Even though you dodged that, you each continued to scream as you begun to maneuver around a large group of skiers. You barely knocked over a kid and his...very evil and enormous looking Snowman. What's up with that kids head? Still, you were too busy being scared with a purple haired girl clinging onto you for dear life. Your face was frozen stiff, your hearts were doing the Mamba, and you were so scared and confused that you wanted to throw-up. _Oh, why did Rosa talk you into this?_

You could have been in your suite, sipping on a delicious warm drink and watch Netflix in a super cozy bed. Your attention was soon drawn by a familiar pair of guys up ahead. It was Armin and Alexy...who were right in your pathway. Unfortunately, you couldn't swerve around them yourself. From the looks of things, there were 2 possible ways this could end. You could either take the Twins with you on this highly dangerous ride or you could all get severely injured. There seemed to be only one other option.

"Armin, Alexy, Catch!" You pry Violette from your torso and shoved her right into the boys. Violette was smaller than you so they would be able to catch her tiny frame. You successfully pushed yourself away from the group in a moment's notice and the Twins caught her with a grunt. As you were pushed onto another path, you passed Amber and her friends and knocked them off their feet. You were too busy trying to find a way to stop than hearing them shout and laugh at you.

Then suddenly, you couldn't feel the ground anymore. _Where did this cliff come from? Of course I made the dumb decision to look down. WORST. EXPERINCE. EVER!_

You screamed half your vocal chords off as you did a mid-air somersault and barely landed back on the ground. You were completely unstable and waved your arms frantically. You were in shock once you felt a tight grip around your wrist and pulled your to a halt. After catching your breath and your beating Heart, you opened your eyes to see a plum colored coat and inhaling a unfamiliar man-scent,...is that Ambercrombie&amp;Fitch with a hint of Cocoa butter?

"Hey...you okay?" They mystery guy let's go of you and you look at him in a weird manner. He wore a black hat, a plastic ski mask that covered half his upper face, and a yellow and grey stripped scarf. But you could spot his blue-ish black hair peering out of the hat and Cappuccino-colored skin.

"Um...I-I'm fine." You say as you resist the urge to blush, mainly because you could feel sweat blooming in your jacket and you've been screaming for who knows how long.

"Good...is this yours" He reached out and grabbed your scarf that was traveling through the wind. You just then realize how cold you were. Everything felt numb, you were shaking uncontrollably, and a stinging pain erupted from your ice-cold skin each time the wind blew. Jack Frost practically slapped your cheeks rather that nipping at your nose.

"Oh yeah...t-Thanks" You slowly take the scarf and wrap it back around your neck. It was an awkward silence filling the gap between you 2 as you look around.

"Dude, Hurry up and get her number, grow a pair already." You heard an obnoxious voice all and you both dart your eyes over at the top of a nearby ramp. Two guys were staring at you and one was laughing, probably his friends.

"Shut up, Man. Stop fucking up his game" The other said and slapped the other upside the head.

"Ow!- You stop fucking up his game" The other one shoved and they both start fighting.

"...idiots..." You heard the mystery guy mumble before turning to face you. "Sorry, they're both idiots...I guess I'll be going-" He gives a curt nod before picking up his green snowboard and begins walking away.

"Hey...wait!" You reach out and grab his sleeve. There was a slight pause before he turned back around. You force those words out of your lungs with a sputter. "Uh,...could you please tell me where the Resort is?...I-I don't know where I am?" You say in a timid voice and resist the urge to squirm and shutter. You let go of his sleeve and shove them in your pockets. There were nothing but trees around going back up the ramp wasn't an option.

"Oh, The Pine Brooke Resort. You're a bit far out, but...just walk about a mile or 2 on the path between those trees with the signs over there and you should be back by the Resort." He explained as he pointed over to a patch of trees and a snowy trail.

"Oh-okay, Thank you" You say politely with a light smile.

"N-No problem...nice somersault by the way. Here's a tip, Keep your knees bent so you don't lose balance and keep your hands down. Other than that, you were pretty good. I really should go before those dorks really do kill each other. See ya' around." You both wave good-bye as he went back to his friends.

That guy was pretty nice and his directions were true. Once you unclamped the snowboard off your feet, you went on to follow the path. At first you were nervous about getting lost, but you reassured yourself when others got on the path too. You were pretty sure they were whispering and snickering at you behind your back. That was a very excruciating walk home. After your super long and freezing journey back to the Resort's entrance, you ran into Dake.

"There you are! I saw you go off that cliff, I was worried there for a moment. Your friends are looking all over for you." Dake smiled in relief.

"Y-yeah, I e-ended up a m-mile b-b-back. I would've g-gone farther but I'm g-glad a strang-g-ger caught me. I had t-to walk back h-here in the f-f-freezing cold." You suck your arms into your coat and squirmed around.

"Wow, Thank goodness for that guy." Suddenly he pulled off one of his gloves and placed his warm hand along your cheek, it burned against your cold." You really are freezing! You better get inside before you freeze to death." Dake said as he wrapped an arm around you and lead you inside the lobby where you saw Melody.

"Oh my-[Y/N], You're here and alive." Melody beamed and gave you a warm embrace. "We were about to assemble a search party out for you. Are you Okay?" You didn't answer as you continued to stop shaking.

"She's just freezing and a bit tired and pale...and shaking uncontrollably. You should get her warmed up, I need to find my Uncle but I will check on you later. Bye." He waved as he walked away.

"Alright, I'll let everyone know. They'll be so glad to see you...Jeez, Dake wasn't playing around when he said you were shaking. You Poor Thing, come sit by the fire." Melody took your elbow and led you further into the Lobby and towards a seating area by the fire-place. You were already getting warm. Melody removed your wet Coat and snow boots.

"[Y/N] ...where'd you find her?!" You saw Lysander and Nathaniel come over to you in a concern matter.

"She came back just now. She's freezing, let's hope she doesn't catch a cold." Melody pouted. Your voice was already scratchy from screaming and your nose was running.

"Oh Dear, Come and sit by the fire. You will warm yourself faster that way." Lysander instructed and sat you at the edge of the couch. Nathaniel felt your face before gathering your scarf, hat, and gloves. Bet they could hear your teeth chatter in China. You heard your name being called and you see Violette in her Grey knit sweater rush over to you. She wraps her arms tightly around your shoulders, inviting you into a much needed hug.

"[Y/N], I thought you were dead or stranded out there. I-I'm sorry." Violette said as she buried her head in your shoulder and you felt tears.

"Ssss-stop crying, I'm fine. It wasn't anybody's fault. But are you okay, did Armin and Alexy catch you with their strong Arms." You ask as she sits up. You had finally stopped shaking thanks to Violette's warm embrace.

"Y-yeah" She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'm glad I didn't hurt anyone."

"Of course not, now keep hugging me, I'm freezing." You pull Violette back into a warm hug.

Eventually Armin, Alexy, Kentin, Nathaniel, Castiel, and Lysander came to wait on you hand and foot. Armin and Nathaniel rushed to get you some hot chocolate and soup.

"Don't be silly, you were out there for nearly 3 hours. You could have hypothermia." Lysander said in a concern tone when you tried to tell him you were fine.

"Yeah, you go stay by the fire while I go get you some blankets," Kentin suggested as he patted your shoulder. Armin even offered to put your stuff back in your room while Castiel wrapped his jacket around your shoulders.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't do anything that dumb ever again." Castiel grumbled angrily after he hugged you. But you didn't pay attention, you were in shock and surprised by the Boy's actions. Why were they bending over backwards just to help you get warm? _Didn't I just blow up in their faces yesterday? What is wrong with them? They're supposed to be mad and upset at me, not dotting on me like a fragile and precious baby_. The stinging feeling of guilt banged itself against the side of your stomach like Donkey Kong. Finally, you couldn't hold it in any longer.

"STOP!" You stood up abruptly and threw your blanket on the ground for emphasis.

"Huh, W-what's wrong?" Nathaniel said sheepishly.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! You guys are supposed to be mad at me, not showering me with care and affection. I was mean and embarrassed you guys on the Train yesterday. You should wanna beat me up and call me names, o-or something," You gave a pitiful look.

"Now you're just talking crazy. We'd never do anything like that." Armin smiled.

"Even if we really want to." Castiel muttered under his breath.

"No, this is weird. You guys are making me feel even worse...with your cozy blankets...and warm food,...and even your jacket. You're being too nice, even Castiel the Grump...I'm sorry I yelled at you guys, I feel like a huge jerk now," You said while you were on the brink of tears.

"Aww, we could never hate you. You're too adorable," Alexy cooed as he pinched and squished your cheeks around. Everyone seemed amused as you began to plead for Alexy to stop until you started to pinch his cheeks and asking **'How he liked it?**' and cried Mercy. As you finally let go and watched Alexy run around rubbing his cheeks with a river of tears in his eyes, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see a familiar golden-haired boy right next to a familiar white haired guy.

"See, we're all friends and we could never hate you." Nathaniel smiled.

"Yes, it's quite silly that you would think that. And I suppose we are sorry too. I know in fact that you are more aware than your cousin. "Lysander piped up.

"Yeah and besides, you're not mean all the time." Kentin said as he nudged your head. These were some of the weirdest guys you've ever met but they're even bigger sweethearts.

* * *

It had been only a while ago when you and Melody finished hanging out with Nathaniel, Armin, Alexy, and Kentin after you decided to skip out on going to eat at the Cafe with the Girls. You weren't hungry and you haven't really hung out with the Guys yet.

Apparently, A&amp;A {your nickname for the twins] were forcing Nathaniel to have fun and told him to gather more people while they set up. He didn't want to be alone but he also didn't want too many people in their room, so he went and got you three. Melody instantly jumped on the idea seeing as she harbored a crush on Nate. You just went because you had nothing better to do and it was completely rare to spend free-time with Nate. You guys played Just Dance games, Mario Kart, and Twister{a.k.a Alexy's bad idea, Let's just say you don't want to be that close to someone for a while]. But eventually you had to leave and change into something less sweaty and comfortable.

Melody changed into a white tank-top, a pink cardigan, dark blue denim jeans, and Navy blue Uggs. She even begged you to put her hair in a top-knot. You changed into a loose graphic t-shirt, a pair of grey/black joggers, and [f/c] Keds. You had to hurry if you wanted to make it to your reservations at Spa Entangled.

"That was fun, maybe next time we could invite everyone else. Like Candy, she's even better than me at Twister." You say as you shoved your phone into your pocket and get on the elevator with Mel.

"Ummm, Let's not," Melody gave an uneasy look.

"What, why?!"You ask, but she didn't say anything, she just stared ahead. You gave a sigh and leaned against the elevator wall patiently.

"...It's just...you know I like Nathaniel, right?" You nod you head. "Well...no mean to talk bad about your cousin but...I feel like she's trying to purposely steal him from me and she knows what she's doing. I'd prefer if she doesn't join us with Nathaniel present. I mean, there are a ton of cute boys throwing themselves at her, yet she is making it obvious that she has feelings for Nathaniel as well."

"Melody, I'm going to be 100% real with you when I tell you this. Nathaniel is no doubt, very attractive and in life the people closest to you might also share similar feelings, even the other girls in school who like him, like Jerica. But Candy is your friend and cares about you." You reply as you both exit the elevator with a ding.

"Yeah, but good friends don't go competing for a guy. This isn't an accident, it's pretty much backstabbing. She even tried to break Leigh away from Rosa. It took Rosa and Lysander a _month_ to get over that."

"You act like Candy's some no-good loser that lies, cheats, and steals. And uses that pretty little face to get whatever she wants...But we both know that's not true. She, in return, has helped us through our good and bad times. If you have a problem and feel so against this issue, just talk to her about it." You advise and watch Melody's face brighten.

"I guess you're right, I'll pull her aside after our trip. Thanks for the talk, I really needed it."

"Yup, now let's be Super-Mega buddies and get in there to be pampered before Rosa rips our ears off for being late." You hook your elbow with Melody's as you cheerily enter the Spa.

* * *

Something was off. Completely and utterly _off._

A tense vibe entered the atmosphere like the cast of a shadow on a Sunny day. The vibe caused you to stiffen as all the girls went into the changing room to put on your bathrobes and towels. You were always the one to sense trouble, create crafty plans, and have a very good memory in the group so it was a considerable trait. The vibe came from a very funny acting girl named Candy, She didn't change in the same locker area as you did which was quite weird. And when you greeted her, she glared slightly and gave a slight pause before giving a dry 'Hey'. She obviously has an issue with you and you didn't have much of a clue as to why. Maybe you did something wrong and in the process she was destroying everyone's relaxing mood. Even Rosa pulled her to the side to ask her what was wrong, but she just faked a smile and gave a false excuse.

You were already stressed and wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's negativity at the moment. So you kindly suggest we divide into 2 separate groups. You and your chosen 3 friends went to get their nails done and facial masks while Candy and the 3 others went into the hot tub and got massages. You didn't want to be put into separate groups and wanted to enjoy everyone's company, but obviously Candy was making it hard at the moment. So you just said 'screw-it' and went to go get a cucumber facial and a French manicure. You were successfully avoiding her...that would be true if you didn't bump into her while you were transitioning to the massage room.

"Oomph...Oh sorry Candy," You said as you make contact with her side.

"Oh my-" Then she looked and realized it was you."-Bad" She finished with a glare. She went around you but you whirled around and grabbed her by the fuzzy shoulder of her bathrobe.

"What's up with you? Why are you acting all pissy like that? Did I do something to you, 'cause if so please tell me now and stop doing all that passive aggressive shit" You pursed your lips and quirked an eyebrow. She paused and stared at you for a moment as the nerves in your body began to quake anxiously. Her eyebrows arched slightly and the corners of her lips lowered. "You know...you can be a real brat sometimes." _Well damn, did she have to go and drop the bomb like that_?

"Here we go," You mutter as you rub the side of your face. "Please tell me why I am a Brat, because I really want to know." You dare asked.

"This explains everything, why you act all distant, irritable, and secretive. And also why you're so quiet and uninterested in me." She starts up.

"Get to the point." You sigh in a steady tone.

"Amber! She told me how you basically called me a slut in front of all the boys. At first I didn't believe her, but now it all makes perfect sense." That's when the Girls came in to check out the on-going scene and also other civilians whom were looking for some drama.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're gonna believe what _that Witch_ has to say?" You rub your temples at the sound of _her_ name. How could your own cousin believe that you called her that and really believed it from of all people, Amber? You've never let that word slip from your lips this entire trip or even before, you preferred the word hoe or hoochie. Well actually, it was used to describe Amber's clothes, _but still_, it was not directed towards Candy.

"Yeah, especially when I overheard you and Melody say that I'm a spoiled brat that acts fake." She points and accusing finger at you. And all the girls gasped.

"First off, I never called you anything remotely close to that so get your facts straight. Second, what you heard from me and Melody was out of context. So please remove that finger from my direction before I rip it from your dainty little hand." You tried to say as calmly as you possibly could although you were struggling.

"Now you're lying to me, which isn't the first time. I bet you-" You cut her off.

"Aren't gonna even deal with this right now." You said as you could see this fight escalating. "If you wanna believe Amber, go ahead because it's none of my business. And now you're embarrassing the school, our friends, and basically _yourself_ in front of everyone. Talk to me when you've calmed down, I'm not gonna argue with a _little girl._" You began to walk back to the Lockerooms as the crowd 'oooohed', too much unnecessary Drama for one day.

"Urg! I swear you act just like a bi-polar, 2-faced, crazy _bitch_. You're just another Amber, No even worse! You're basically a Loser that mooches off my friends because she can't make her own-"

_**Wham Slap**_

Before she could finish that sentence, you straight out slapped her. You slapped her so hard that she stumbled back. So hard that her head twisted to the side and her hair draped across her face. So hard that the sound bounced off the walls and caused a silent moment. So hard that everyone gasped in shock at how quickly your sudden action went.

"YOU MUST HAVE LOST YOUR GOT DAMN MIND! IS THAT HOW YOU TRULY FEEL ABOUT ME, JUST SOME BURDEN? WELL I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO. I'M GLAD THAT I'M ONLY RELATED TO YOU LEGALLY AND NOT BY BLOOD, BECAUSE I REFUSE TO BE ANYTHING LIKE YOU! I TRY TOO HARD TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU, BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T EVEN SHOW AN OUNCE OF COMMITMENT. SO GUESS WHAT '_BRAT'_, I'M NOT YOUR COUSIN ANYMORE AND DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN" You glared daggers and barked ever-so-loudly.

What Candy said hit your heart like a bomb and it literally felt hurt and broken. You guys were supposed to be close, but now you realized that you were far from that. How dare she speak those words to you in public and how they burned into you sensitive skin. If you two weren't in public, you would've put on a _real_ show.

"Woah, Woah, whoa, Chill out" Everyone separated you both by a few meters. After a moment, Iris and Violette led you back into the lockerooms where you quickly changed back into your normal clothes and completely ignored their questions.

"No, obviously I am a nobody, that _nobody_ likes and I don't wanna stay where I'm not wanted," Your eyes twitched with tears, but you gathered yourself up and went to pay for your appointment and stormed out. This was already starting to become the worst vacation for you. For a moment, you seriously considered going back home...which is pretty ironic sense you were the one who was the most excited for this trip. And this trip wasn't cheap, and you really didn't want to hear your Mom's mouth go off with a bunch of nerve-wrecking questions.

_Wow she is such an evil stepsister, why did I have to be adopted into her family? …D-did she mean it…a-a…Loser, a crazy loser, one that is worse than __**Amber**__. That's ridiculous, right? __**Nobody**__ could be worse than her….right…? Does everyone think that...-,_ You broke out of the cursed thought swarming in your head.

You continued to storm off until you mindlessly enter the Spa's Gym room. This seemed like a good place to blow off some steam. You were in workout clothes anyhow. But you just went in and blankly sat next to a guy in a black hoodie. You sighed and put your face in your hands. The guy in the blank hoodie had his hoodie up and you couldn't see his upper side of his face. But his warm skin and scent was a bit familiar, although his ripped jeans and worn out converses weren't familiar. But his face was a bit shifted towards you in a nervous yet studying manner.

"Hey there Tigger!" Your gym teacher called to you and stood on the other side of you. He gave you that nickname when he brought a trampoline over to school as a surprise and you were the first one bouncing on it and singing Tigger's theme song. It wasn't your fault if it was the only thing on T.V last night.

"Hello." You said politely and lift your head out of your hands, every time he's around he always lightens up the mood. He was the definition of a joyful person and it wasn't a surprise seeing him here.

"It's so nice seeing students being active outside of school, it really warms my heart actually. You look like you could burn some energy, why don't you try the Treadmill? You were always a good runner." beams. _Yeah, if by good you mean managing not to trip on myself._

"U-um sure, b-but I-" You stammer.

"Oh, you forgot your towel. Here, you can use my extra one and my other bottle of water. I'm off, see ya' around, Tigger" He says as he hands you a small red towel and an ice cold bottle of water before ruffling your hair and leaving. Well now you got to work out, which you weren't really planning on doing. You ignore the anonymous guy's snickers and trudge your way over to the Treadmills. Maybe walking will do you some good, it'll prepare you to kick Amber's ass the next time you saw her.

Speaking of her...Why the hell would she tell Candy that B.S? That was really uncool to tell someone that mess, and she was a straight-up Bish for doing it. You don't see yourself telling Nathaniel that his Sister called him a Manwhore...actually that would be pretty funny. But this was serious, you were always battling Amber but she took it too far this time. And why would she even say that in the first place, you haven't really seen much of her during the time of the trip, like she requested. Wait a minute...You do remember rushing past her on the train and making her spill her popcorn. But it was just POPCORN! It's not the end of the world. You guess you would be pretty ticked about spilling some popcorn, but it was _Train-popcorn_ that was probably stale. And she was practically rolling in money, she could just buy some friggin' more. _It wasn't that big of a deal_! But then again, you did kinda pushed her off her skis when you went loose on that snowboard. But that wasn't your fault, if you could've swerved or stopped, you would've on the spot! Well, you guess two could play that game, you weren't going down without a fight. So Amber could congratulate herself on winning this _petty _battle, but you were out to win the war.

* * *

You don't know how long you've been in the gym and on that treadmill, and you also don't remember putting the treadmill on anything faster than jog. But it was a bit past sunset, and the teachers will be checking in on you for bedtime. Urgh! You didn't want to go back into your room and have everyone in your face. It was annoying and just thinking about it gave you anxiety. You just wanted to sleep and forget everything that happened today. You sighed as you hopped off the Treadmill and shut it off.

Who were you kidding...you weren't going to get any sleep tonight, you would have anxiety all night just thinking about what tomorrow's events had in store for you. Why do these types of things happen to you, huh!?

You shoved your hands into your pockets and walked out of the gym, passing the guy in the black hoodie who had a sketch book out. Who the hell comes to the gym to draw? You walk slowly, trying to calm down and create a plan, which was pretty difficult. You didn't even realize Kentin calling your name as he jogged right beside you.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you {Y/N}?" Kentin said as he came up beside you. He was sweaty, no surprise he was in the gym too. He wore a plain white beater and blue track pants. His brown messy hair was drenched with sweat and a white towel was wrapped around his neck...well did he look really smexy...or not? You would totally back that up in the club.

"Uh, no...Not really. You were in the gym?" You snap out of your thoughts and looked up at him shyly.

"Yeah. I saw you come in. I was gonna go talked to you but Mr. Boris came over and you went over to the treadmill and you seemed pretty intimate in your workout." Kentin said lowly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow...really? I didn't know Teddy Bears workout" You poke Kentin in his rock hard abs, nearly breaking your finger in the process.

"I swear you are just as bad as the Twins sometimes, I hope you know that!" Kentin arched his eyebrows.

"But you love me anyways," You wrap an arm around his waist and walk in stride with him. He blushed on contact but loosens up as he sighs when he sees you smile. "Whatever, Tigger" He smiles and ruffles you hair a bit and wraps an arm around your shoulders. Kentin was always nice and you often referred to him as you giant walking teddy bear or Kenny-Bear if you will. You liked hugging him because he sometimes would pick you up and swing you around just to prove how strong he was...always with the tough-guy act and you sometimes might get a glimpse of the old Ken.

Before you knew it, you both were on the elevator and you let go of him so you could press the button to your floors. You sighed as you leaned against the wall and your stomach flip-flopped between floors.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kentin questioned as he looked towards you with a head turn.

You looked at him blankly. Maybe you could tell him, he did say he would be there to protect you during the trip, especially against Amber's rash, but something was also telling you to keep your mouth shut. Because sometimes people needed to mind their business or else they could make the situation worse. But before you can utter a single syllable, the elevator door shot open and there stood Castiel...wasn't this a lovely twist of events, folks.

"Oh hey, It's Sergeant Dorkenstien and Queen Douchebag" Castiel sneered as he entered the elevator and stood on the other side of you.

"Nice to see you too, Mister Asshat." You scoffed and the tension was beginning to build. It was really coming from Kentin's side, which was making your skin crawl. "Where are you coming from anyway, I bet you were tryna find some someone to bother?" You said to Castiel with a snarky smirk plastered across your face.

"Yeah, how'd you guess? ...And by the looks of it, I already have." Castiel said as you sucked your teeth. "But no, I was actually just coming from the Lobby...and I ran into Kim _and Candy_. I heard you got into a bit of a brawl. Especially after what I've heard and the huge mark on Candy's cheek." Castiel looked as if he wanted laugh, while you insides were churning in discomfort. Your eyes twitched in discomfort as you stared at him, you were left speechless.

"W-wait what?" Kentin said in shock as he looked from you to Castiel and back. You breathing was heavy, your palms were clammy, and you felt a bit light-headed. _Damn Social Anxiety!_

"Yup...but seriously though, you okay?" Castiel asked as he crossed his arms. You mind was blank and you said nothing. You immediately looked down at your shoes, refusing to show them how flushed your cheeks were. This was a flight or fight situation... and due to your sudden fear, you decided on flight.

As soon as the door opened, you ran as far as you could down the hall. You were ignoring the urge to puke as you did quick turns down the halls and rushed up the hall towards the staircase and bolted up the stairs. You don't know why you were running but the situation made you uncomfortable. The wind rushed past you like a speeding tornado...until you ran fast first into a wall, sending you back onto the ground and nearly tripping down a set of stairs. You laid there for a while, soaking in the events of today while you were in a bit of pain. But it was so relaxing just to lay there on the floor, even if you looked like a total weirdo. But you got up a few minutes later and trudged your way to your floor and collapsed onto an armchair nearby. You just wanted to throw yourself off a bridge right now. You guess it's just life and it's playing its favorite game called misery, and you were one of its favorite victims.

"Oh Miss {Y/N},...you're here. Now I can check you off. You better head off into your room." Mr. Faraize said as he happily checked your name off in a meek manner. There wasn't enough courage in the world to fill you up to talk to Mr. F.

"Yes." You muster up as you stood up.

"Good...are you alright? You seem a bit sick, you should hurry and lay down" suggests. You nod your head and wish him a 'good-night' before walking away. But you completely passed your door and walk off to some place. Basically, you're wandering around like a person with insomnia. You finally found yourself in a room that had glass for walls and presented countless numbers of stars and a moon up above the blankets and pillows of snow. You had never seen stars like these, but it was beautiful. You guess the couples had the same opinion because they sat on sofas, curled up next to each other with a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. _Forever alone!_

As you scout around, you spot a familiar white-haired figure. Lysander sat up ahead on a couch with his back to you, but you knew it was him because his Victorian-styled clothes and his jacket hung along the back of it. You were about to walk away until you heard light snoring coming from his direction. Did he fall asleep? You inch your way behind the chair and peeked over to see him fast asleep while the moonlight graced his pale vampire skin and fresh silver hair like a drape. His notebook was still in his hand along with his pen, he must have fallen asleep while writing, _typical_.

You were bored, so you lazily walked around the couch and gently sat next to him, being careful not to wake him up. You removed his notebook and pen and set it on top of the table. It got a bit chilly, it really wasn't wise to just wear just a t-shirt. You spotted Lysander's coat and mindlessly grabbed it, _he wasn't using it anyway_. You stuffed your arms into the sleeves and pulled your knees close to your chest. You were curious to how his jacket smelled, something all girls did when they have a Boy's jacket or T-shirt. You took some cloth on your hand and you brought it to your nose for a small whiff. Its fragrance was like pine, musk, and cleaning detergent. It smelled heavenly and you mindlessly sniffed again, it just smelled so good! You quickly stopped as you thought of how weird you might've looked.

You sigh and look up at the stars, twinkling behind the pine trees and the moon being the biggest of them all. Pretty breathtaking, if only there was popcorn, a movie playing, and having someone to talk with just about anything. But this was just as good, sometimes you just wanted to sit there in silence with a person, no talking, and just plain comfortable silence under the stars. Eh...it was pretty romantic. It was peaceful and you found yourself drifting into a deep slumber under those very stars.

* * *

**A.N- Here is yet another part that I had to rewrite, and gosh did I have a lot of spelling mistakes. I'll be sure to post more, and don't be afraid to review, you could even post 'chicken' and I would be happy, even though it has nothing to do with the story. See you readers later.**


	4. Sweet Chapter 4

_**Part 4: A New Day**_

Author's note: Yo, what's up, I got another part out and I hope you enjoy it, I've sort of been lagging on this but once the weekend comes up, I'll write this up like crazy and get it finish. This part is a little short but I promise you that it will pick up in length in no time at all, but this does keep it's promise of drama. Once you're done, please give your comments, like and/or fave this story for me. I'll stop wasting you time and let you enjoy. Bye!

{F/c}-favorite color

{Y/N}-Your name

{E/C}-eye color

{H/C}-hair color

{H/l}-Hair length

{.../…}-you choose

* * *

"Huh?" You groaned as you suddenly found yourself wrapped up in a soft bed. When did you move? The last thing you remembered was lying right besides Lysander under the stars ...wow, that sounded too much romantic for your tastes. If you turn over and see his mismatched eyes look into yours, it was going to be a problem.

You didn't feel like getting up, but you somehow forced yourself to do so. You sat up and looked around the familiar room, it took a while for you to digest that this was the hotel room that you shared with Melody and Kim. You huffed ever-so-loudly and rolled back around. You wanted to just want to lay there and forget everything that happened yesterday. To be honest, you were emotionally and physically drained….you were hungry and this sun was really irritating with its sunbeams bursting through the Hotel window. You shift your body a bit to reach for your delectable snacks that you bought a while ago with Rosa. You immediately start snacking on them without a single care in the world.

As you were just finishing off a bag of chips, the door opens with a slight creak. You snapped your attentions away from the bag and averted you {E/C} eyes towards the door, which presented Kim. As she surveyed the room, her lime colored eyes locked onto yours. A passive shock of fear went through you, which was normal because Kim always looked like she was ready to kick someone's ass. You didn't do anything to her, but you weren't ready to be gracefully swung by your wrists into a tree branch by an Amazonian woman either.

"Oh, Hey you're awake…...and eating. You do know that it's only 10:30, right? "Kim said.

"Uh ...there's never a scheduled time to eat and I just really want to just lay here. Wait, how did I get here anyway?" you asked curiously.

"...Oh yeah, you were asleep. Lysander carried you back up. I'm actually a bit surprised he knew our Hotel room number. Did you tell him?" You shook your head in confusion. "Then how did he know which room you were in?"

"I'm telling you Kim, most men are stalkers. The boys probably stole the room chart and memorized it….Or, he just took a lucky guess." You explain as you sit up.

"Pffft, Probably, but you might want to return his coat and thank him," Kim advised.

"I will. Now I got to go search high and low for that boy. I really hate searching for people." You finger comb your {H/l} {H/C} hair and sighed. Silence hung in the air as Kim closed the door behind her and made her way over to you. The bed creaked as she sat beside you and nervously patted her lap. Oh no, is she gonna pull a whole dramatic movie scene about what happened yesterday. You look into her lime-colored eyes, expressing sympathy. Well, fuck!

"...um...Hey...you want to talk about yesterday." Kim suggested

"Honestly, no. But knowing every Sweet Amoris student, you want to know and discuss everything." You said nonchalantly as you nervously played with the numerous amount of buttons on Lysander's coat. The coat was actually pretty comfortable.

"Come on, {Y/N}, I just want to figure things out. Everything was all fine and dandy until we actually got here. And now, surprisingly, no one has any idea what is going on." Kim scrunched up her lips into a pout.

"Ugh, I barely even know what happened. All I know was that Candy let Amber manipulate her into believing that I called her a slut when I didn't. Candy was acting all pissy so I asked her what was up and she fed me a load of BS. I think I got more stress from here than school." You grunted.

"Wow, she really believed Amber of all people."

"Exactly, and she also overheard one of me and Melody's conversation which she completely took out of context. So you witnessed the outcome of that. Remind me to kick Amber's ass when I see her again. Who the HELL tries to deliberately sabotage family relationships, you know what, Screw this!" You get up with a start and head straight into the Bathroom.

You weren't as mad as yesterday, the feeling of Anger was a bit more passive. But that didn't stop you from taking a shower and getting ready in a very angry fashion. You put on a pair of Aztec print tights and a dark blue sweatshirt. You then neatly fold Lysander's coat and put into your black backpack and decide to visit him first. It's better to start on a positive note and it was good to have stuff to keep you occupied. Wait ...which room did Lysander stay in? Gosh, now you had to be the snooper and figure this out. As soon as you left out of your room, you bump right into Alexy and Armin.

"Hey, we heard about yesterday. You okay?" Alexy asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, people in the Spa were gossiping about it." Armin smiled. Why was he smiling like that?

"I'm fine. Why the heck are you smiling all big like that? This isn't funny!" You pout at Armin.

"Eh, it's not the best thing to happen. But I know that fights with Relatives with a bond like you guys eventually figure themselves out." Armin said and you mentally roll your eyes. Does that guy ever get upset about anything?

"Yeah, Armin and I fight all the time. Like now because he WILL go shopping with me today." Alexy stated. _NO, DON'T START IT!_

"YEAH, Right?" _OH MY GOSH!_ "You tricked me into losing that round at UNO. You cheated, so it doesn't count. Which also means I don't have to go shopping with you!" Armin pouted.

You sighed heavily and face palmed yourself as the two continued to argue. You didn't have time to hear these 2 quarrel in the middle of the hallway so everyone can hear. Knowing the A-Twins, this could last all day and they wouldn't let you leave them until you solved the problem at hand. But the whole 'shopping' problem was harder to solve than any other problems they had. If you forced Armin to go, he'd act all pissy at you for the entire day. And if you told Alexy that he had to go out alone, he give you the puppy eyes which made you feel bad. So it was between pissy or puppy eyes, _Ugh_. You had no time for this, you needed to get out of this Hallway and give this jacket to Lys. Well, once you find out wherever he was. Wait a minute, IDEA!

"I'd rather watch my Sim fail at flirting in the club then get struck by lightning than go shopping with you...no offense" Armin stated.

"What!? Okay first off, just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean offense hasn't been taken. Second of all, what the heck does that even mean? You're acting like a huge Dork right now and you promised!" Alexy said as you resisted the urge to laugh.

Alexy was about to start the puppy face before you cleared your throat. Both brother's eyes fell on you as if they had just noticed you presence. "Okay, You both are loud as fuck and you need to turn that down. It's like almost 11 o'clock and I don't think that anyone wants to hear about Dork games or hours of shopping. So here's an offer you can't refuse. Armin, if you take me to Lysander's room, I'll take your place in shopping with Alexy." You could just hear the sound of your credit card getting crunched.

"Really!" Both twins smiled happily at your offer.

"Sure, anything to get away from Mister-Shopaholic and his shopping obsession." Armin said with his usual goofy smile.

"Yeah, I don't think I could take Captain Nerd and his countless gaming-analogies that no one understands" Alexy exasperated.

"Come on Arm, my offer has a time limit." You said in a bored-tone.

"Oh, sorry. It's just a few doors by the elevator" Armin said.

"I'm coming too, just so no one tries to sneak off" Alexy said in glee and followed you two onto the elevator as it closed. Standing in between the boys reminded you of yesterday with Kentin and Castiel, except the tension was at ease. You probably embarrassed yourself as you ran away, gosh you were such a loser for doing that.

"Hey, {Y/N}" A hand waving frantically in your face, caught your attention and snapped you out of your thoughts. You must have zoned out.

"Huh?" You said.

"I asked why you needed to go see Lysander so bad?" Armin asked.

"Oh, I have to return his coat he let me borrow yesterday and thank him." You informed.

"Why did you need his coat? And thank him for what?" Is that jealousy in Armin's voice?

"It was cold and maybe I just want to be nice." You counter with a slight smirk.

"Obviously" Alexy muttered.

"Well sorry for being a curious civilian" Armin wailed.

"Dude chill, we're just messing with you." You snicker as you playfully punch his arm.

He let out a playful smirk as well," Alright, you know what? I'll take that coat back for you so you can go with Alexy." He said in a sweet suspicious voice.

"Really... Are you sure? I mean, I could do it myself." You quirk an eyebrow up at him.

"Yeah, you two can start off early and I do kinda owe you one. So don't worry about it." He smiled and it kinda made you a bit uncomfortable this time.

"Um… Sure, here you go. Thanks!" You didn't want to ask questions and dug out Lysander's tailcoat and handed it to Armin, who took it and put it under his arm.

"No problem." Just then the elevator's door dinged open and Armin walked out. But just before he fully left out the elevator, he casually pressed the floor button for us and flashed another smile as he the elevator doors closed behind him. You were so confused and literally had no words.

"Well that was weird, he acted like he committed murder" Alexy said cheerfully.

"...or about to…" You said underneath your breath. The doors open again and Alexy takes you by the hand and leads you towards the shops like, Cinder's, Bella's Shoes, Jessica's Treasure, and Claim 18. That's a lot of stores to go into and so many clothes to try. But Alexy was very sweet, he'd let you rest and would buy you a snack from time to time. You withheld all your complaining and ignored you aching feet for the sweet sake of Alexy. In the end, you didn't get too many clothes like you had hoped, just 2 or 3 bags between the both of you. You both sat on the Bench, Alexy was happily licking his ice-cream cone and you were browsing you phone for new Fanfictions and some juicy social media tidbits. It had been almost 2 and a half hours since you two had begun shopping and you were almost regret going.

"Okay Alexy. If you want this shopping to continue, we have to put these bags away. They're heavy and the managers are going to keep give us odd looks like we're going to steal something." You said as you shut off your phone and shoved it into your back pocket.

"Yeah, you got a point. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes, I kinda have to check up on Armin and make sure his eyes aren't bloodshot from his video games." Alexy said as he stood up.

"Okay, see you." You wave and make your way towards the elevator.

But just before you could step a single inch inside, a laugh was heard. A familiar one that made your spine straighten up. You froze and let yourself turn carefully to see none other than Amber and her crew. You should see the outfits they had on, looking their best to look sophisticated and posh in their designer winter outfits. They were the pure definition of stuck-up with the way they sipped their Starbucks drinks in one hand, and the way their shopping bags swung and brushed up against their hips as they sashayed their way into the store. Your blood boiled like a teapot on a hot stove, but you thought better of yourself and your emotions.

That was until you heard another laugh, a one more bubbly than Ambers. You turned your head to the other side to see none other than Candy and Rosa in a clothes shop nearby. They were laughing like none of the past events had happened. _Hey, I thought Rosa wanted to shop with me_. Your eyes darted from them but then you saw a familiar head of blue hair holding a pile of clothes in both arms. _Alexy! I thought he was going to go check on Armin_. Then she saw you, and she as in Candy peering at you with her big doe eyes from behind. She saw your stare and in return gave you a pout worth remembering, and then turned around as if you meant nothing in her presence. Your expression turned from content to hurt in an instant. But that hurt expression only lasted for a few moment before it was transformed into pure attitude. Without another thought, you swept your feet in the opposing direction from those three. _I guess they preferred Candy's company over mine, well fine! Who needs them anyway!_

You marched across the dark grey woven carpet on the floor, surprised that you even agreed to do some stupid shopping with those guys. They weren't your friends anyway, they were Candy's and it has always been that way.

"Oh look girls, its little Miss two-face, and she looks mad. I guess she got the message from Candy quite well." Amber purred as you were just 5 feet away from them. You craned your neck at them as they snickered.

"You have some nerve!" You hissed before entering the Jewelry. "You had no right to do that, if anyone in here is a Plastic, it would have to be you!"

"Oh put a muzzle on it! It's not my fault that you like to talk behind people backs. But then again your idiot cousin actually believed me, HA! Maybe next time you'll take my warning more seriously." Amber purred.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you are not just some common house mouse, but horrible, big, fat, ugly rat. This is probably why Castiel, or any boy wouldn't dare go out with a witch like you-"You were thrown off when Amber herself, yanked you by the collar and jerked you to face her teal colored daggers.

"You better watch what else comes out of that filthy mouth of yours! You just think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you? Well guess what, you're not! Don't ever think of yourself other than or higher than a scum-faced hag. And it would be a miracle if a boy found you attractive, or else he'd be blind." She scolded with her voice and her cheeks started to turn red.

"Maybe, but at least I'd rather be that than some spoiled princess who throws a fit when something doesn't go her way. Look at yourself for once, you tried to get your own brother out of his own position because he didn't side with you. He loves his job and you tried to take that from him, gosh sometimes I feel sorry for him when he has to deal with you all his life, but then again someone has to." You know you went too far, but the words fell out of your mouth before you could catch them. You crossed a line and you know it.

"You know what, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! You're a waste of my time and energy." You could tell that she was trying to mask her anger because of the buttons you pushed. You were shoved back, but you already know you won the fight. But as you were falling backwards, you bumped into someone. Both your bags fell to the ground as the person nearly struggle to catch your surprising weight.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" You said immediately as the person lifted you back up. "Amber, look what you made me do, say you're sorry!"

"Ha Ha, why would I when it was your clumsy fault! Come on girls, it's getting a bit annoying in here." Amber scoffed and flicked her blonde hair with her manicured fingers. You sent a glare there way as they left but then immediately returned you attention back to the helpless civilian that caught you.

"Oh no, I am so so very sorry! I was pushed and…let me help with that!" Your cheeks burned with embarrassment as you saw the guy bend down to pick up your things. You scrambled down to help him.

"No, no it's okay. I got it, it was an accident." You look up at the guy, he voice seemed nice and almost familiar. But all you saw was a black hoodie and those beat up converses. Hey, you remember that guy yesterday from the gym, the one who thinks a gym is a perfect place to doodle at. But then again, you can get inspiration from anywhere.

"N-No, I-I am still r-really sorry. I should have paid attention." You continue as you both get up and brush the invisible dust from your tights. You finally look up and see a huge pair of goggles which shock you for a moment because he looked like a giant fly. He offers you a small smile as he extends your black bag to you. "Um, t-thanks. I'm sorry once again." You nervously rub the back of your head and grab your bag back.

"No problem, have a nice stay, Beautiful." He spoke that word as if it came so easily, it surprised you. You gave him an odd look as he walked off in the other direction. Surely he was probably one of those guys who called everyone beautiful, or princess. That was such a Dake move! You stood silently for a second, deciphering his sentence before getting the idea that you were still upset and miserable with life. But then the word Beautiful reappeared in your head and everything for the moment seemed okay. Even if it weren't true, you couldn't remember the last time someone called you that except for Dake in his lousy flirting attempts or when you put on a new outfit. No one really said it to you based on a whim. You actually managed to smile a little.

But joyful feeling faded when you took a step and the sirens blared on above you. So much for your happy moment.

* * *

"Excuse me Ma'am, but you're going to have to come with us!" That's what the security guard told you after he had asked to check your bag and to your surprise, pulled out a gorgeous necklace that looked like it cost more than Leigh's entire shop.

"WAIT, hold on. I never seen that, I didn't take that!" You said as your eyes went wide with disbelief. It was a silver necklace that was encrusted with tiny diamonds and in the middle of them held a big blue jewel that seemed to stare back at you.

"That's what they all say. You're coming with us little lady." The big guard grabbed a hold of your forearm and pulled you close to face him, you could smell the rancid tuna sandwich and cheese curls he must have had earlier. You swear you were gonna vomit in his face if he continued talking. As you began to beg and plead to him and try to pry his big meaty arm off yours, he grabbed his walkie-talkie and requested back up.

"No! Let go of me." You wailed and in turn, something fell out of your pocket and hit the floor. You went to reach for your phone, maybe to call for help. You can't survive in prison, a panic wave flooded your body as you struggled to get a hold of your phone until _**CRUNCH**_!

Inches before you could grab it, a two sets of big heavy boots crushed it. Your breath hitched as if someone had been chocking you. Well back-up came pretty fast! "You Monsters!" You managed to move from his grip and towards your phone which was broken into sections. You picked it up, just like a precious first born child.

"Come on Shorty, you won't be needing that where you're going. Move it!" You didn't move as your movements seemed to be constricted like they were attached to puppet strings. No words could be spoken but only tears welled in your eyes. That phone was your baby, it was like taking Cinderella's glass slipper and throwing it at a wall. One of the most reliable things that you owned because you earned it. You had to do a lot of irritable jobs just to pay for the phone itself, and once you were able to get a job or find a source of income, it went straight to the phone bill. Every penny earned went directly to the phone bill, there was no getting lunch at some fancy restaurant or letting yourself shop on a free whim. But now, all that money and time went broken along with your phone.

You barely felt yourself being lifted by the two guards. You clutched the pieces ever so close to your heart. Even as sad and pathetic as it sounds, that phone was the only close and reliable thing you had in life right now.


End file.
